wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Desperate Mission
The Desperate Mission is the Fourteenth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in June 4, 2016. Synopsis After the high flying battle, Paul Gekko fights his female clone Senna Kyoudou while Naruto summons the Izumo Armada and the Shinobi Alliance Armada to fight Kaguya. Plot The Episode begins where Episode 13 ended. The Eggman army begins to chase Rio and Hibito. Paul Gekko fights Senna Kyodou fights Paul Gekko. They were both equal during the battle. Paul Gekko uses the ability to open Genesis Portal leading to the center of the Universal star system with Princess Peach rescued, Hibito and Rio imprisoned Kaguya in the Moon. As the Battle continues, Naruto arrives to use the Allied Shinobi Forces Technique. Yuki Buxaplenty simply notes that they would make their decision after exterminating the Alliance. With this, the Alliance launch their strategy, the first step being to slow down their targets by blinding them, which was executed by the Kumo-nin, with C and a few others using the Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar technique followed by Darui, and other Storm Release wielders using the Storm Release: Laser Circus technique to create a cloud of dust. Secondly the Suna-nin use the Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance to manipulate said dust to obscure their opponent's vision once again, adding it to what remains of the Insect Jamming Technique and Hiding in Mist Technique from earlier to completely impair the opponents' sensory skills. Following this, Kitsuchi and a group of Iwa-nin sink the beast into a hole allowing his daughter, and other Lava Release users to cover the beast in quicklime which was mixed with water by the Kiri-nin. Finishing off, members of Konoha's Sarutobi clan hardened the mixture using Fire Release. This leads Madara to state how surprised he was that shinobi from different countries were able to pull off such a perfect combination. Shikaku informs them that they have to defeat Madara and Shen. Madara realises that they were being targeted this time. He notes, however, that in order to do that, the Alliance would have had to stop Yuki Buxaplenty first. With this a powerful blast sends the incoming shinobi flying away and Yuki's further tailed Beast mode emerges from the pit. The Tenpenchii technique used by the Divine Fortress culminates disastrously, still causing powerful twisters and lightning strikes, leading a Susanoo-clad Madara to assume that most of the Allied Shinobi Forces had been wiped out by the attack. However, as the battlefield clears, the shinobi are all revealed to be alive and well, having been protected by their respective shrouds. Before the seemingly confused Pescan Orochi, Naruto stands bleeding and exhausted, but still smiling confidently. Looking on, the Ten-Tails sees the images of the tailed beasts (sans Gyūki and Shukaku) behind Naruto, and ultimately a silhouette with the Rinnegan staring back at him. The Pescan Orochi decided to teach the Allied Shinobi Forces despair, the beast begins to attack again, sending wooden projectiles flying towards the shinobi. As the attacks are being deflected from Naruto by the Hyūga, Kitsuchi builds his chakra in preparation to use his signature technique. With the beast's hand itself bearing down on the group, Hiashi uses the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm to deflect it. The beast then uses a pin-point attack which Hiashi realises they could not deflect in time. As Hinata throws out her arms to protect Naruto, Neji actually intercepts the attack, and while Naruto calls for the medics, Neji notes that it was already too late. As Hiashi looks on in horror and Hinata cries openly, Naruto questions why a genius from the Hyūga clan would throw away his life for him, and Neji, who notes that he finally understood his father's feelings, states that it was for that exact reason that he did it: because Naruto called him a genius. With this, the juinjutsu on Neji's forehead disappears as it seals away his Byakugan. The Song; Stand Tall (from Pokemon XYZ Series) mocks Naruto's earlier statement that he would not allow any of his comrades to die, coming from Yuki Buxaplenty. Yuki sings out of many shinobi who had died from the Uchiha's last attack. As Naruto is about to surrender, Hinata snaps Naruto out of his trance-like state and reminds him of what Neji had said before dying as well as what, and why they were here fighting, reaffirming Naruto's ninja way, sentiments echoed by Kurama in the beast's own special way, reminding its host that his parents had also died in a similar manner to Neji. At the Nexus Planet, Paul Gekko and Senna fight with Chakra based weapons and special techniques. As Senna gains the upper hand, their fight was interrupted by Yuki Uzuki. Naruto and Kurama lead the counter-attack on Madara by giving him a serious tail-whipping. The resulting attack was enough to damage Madara, sending his right arm flying, and forcing him to retreat. At the same time, however, Yuki Buxaplenty used Land's wrath combined with Limbo Hengoku to repel all nine tailed beasts in a single instance. Readjusting his strategy after contemplating his minion's words, Yuki will start to swallow Shukaku. Intercepting Madara's assault, however, Gaara creates two enormous sand-hands to help stop the chain from dragging the tanuki into the Divine Fortree. Declaring that he would not let Madara have the beast, Shukaku is shocked by the Kazekage's actions; which causes the beast to remember the time when it was sealed within Gaara as a child and its declaration to prey upon his mind, should he ever fall into deep sleep. As the memories came pouring in, Shukaku also remembers the words of his previous jinchūriki: the priest who had foretold the beast of the day someone would come who would cause the beast to understand the words which were carved into his own hands: "heart" and "acceptance". This lead Shukaku to notice that the kanji for the word "love" (which was craved on Gaara's forehead) was actually a combination for the kanji for "acceptance" and "heart". As the White Zetsu Army clone decries Gaara's actions — having protected the creature which caused him to suffer for so long, and also that Gaara won't die even if Shukaku is sealed in Yuki Buxaplenty. As Yuki Buxaplenty's Tailed Beast uses it's Tail attack Shukaku intercepts it, declaring that it prided itself on its Absolute Defence after all. With Kurama extracted from his body, Naruto falls unconscious as he hurtles towards the ground. Gaara uses his sand to cushion his comrade's fall while the tailed beasts are sealed within Yuki Buxaplenty. With Kaguya and Black Zetsu sealed in the new Moon, Rio and Hibito meets up with Paul Gekko. Paul Gekko and Senna were exhausted from the battle. Paul Gekko falls unconscious in exhaustion after giving Rio the Biometal, Model O. Meanwhile, Orochimaru and his team take cover, planning a surprise attack on Tobi. Karin, who is visibly distraught over Sasuke, is barely able to convey what she senses. Naruto is brought to Tsunade and her disciples Shizune and Sakura, but of the trio Sakura is the only one who still has enough chakra to use medical ninjutsu. In Astaroth's Castle, Sir Arthur is confronting Astaroth and his minion Firebrand when the Draglade Squad. Mistaking them for allies, Arthur asks them for help, The Rio agrees to beat up Astaroth with Thunderbolt attack while Hibito takes Paul Gekko to the Hospital to Dens. With Firebrand defeated, Astaroth was able to dodge Rio's special attack and grabs him. Rios was saved and defeated Astaroth. At Dens, Yuki gloats about Eggman's ascension to godhood, but also realizes that his enemies are hindering his efforts. Knowing they'll cause him trouble if they are allowed to rally again, he sends in the Eggman Fleet to destroy the Sky Patrol that the deceased Knothole Freedom fighters left behind. From the Genesis Portal, Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca sees that Paul Gekko given the Biometal to Hibito as a gift. Senna Kyodou retreats from Planet Nexus to Dens only to find herself surrounded by the Rogue Pirates. At the Delphinus, Enrique and Drachma was launched into action to help end the battle. Princess Prin Prin thanks Rio for the assistance for Arthur After bidding farwell, Rio enters the Genesis Portal back to Dens. After seeing the Pescan Orochi, the Rogue Pirates agreed to stop the Eggman Empire. Gilder steps up to challenge Madara, which he repelled the the shots so easily. another member of the group, Aika, hits him with her boomerang and calls team leader Vyse over to finish the job sending Madara flying to the Egg Fleet as Fina heals their new injured friends. Characters *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Vyse *Akane Inuwaka *Lan *Gaara *Vyse *Naruto Uzumaki *Madara Uchiha *Lord Shen Kiryuin *Divine Fortress *Firebrand *Astaroth *Princess Peach *Arthur *Princess Prin Prin *Enrique *Drachma *Gilder *Aika *Fina *Master Bison *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Bowser *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki *Black Zetsu *Senna Kyoudou Battles Paul Gekko vs. Senna Kyoudou Participants *Paul Gekko *Senna Kyoudou Locations *Nexus Planet *Dens Winners *Tie Allied Shinobi Forces vs. Yuki Buxaplenty Participants *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Vyse *Lan *Akane Inuwaka *Naruto Uzumaki Locations *Night Canyon Winners *None Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon